


The Prostration

by 脑炎 (Ephedrine)



Category: Caligula (Play)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E
Summary: 卡利古拉死后发生的事人物来自加缪的《卡利古拉》
Relationships: Caligula/Cherea, Caligula/Scipio, Cherea/Scipio
Kudos: 3





	The Prostration

[草木稀疏的平原，正中有一个隆起的土堆。舍雷亚和西皮翁分别从舞台两侧一先一后上，舍雷亚穿戴整齐，西皮翁衣服稍脏，脚步沉重而拖沓。

西皮翁 （在土堆前停下，注视土堆）我没料到你会来。

舍雷亚 （踱步至西皮翁身后）我也没料到你会回来。（停顿）有人远远地看到你，还以为你是外乡的流浪者。进城之后你就四处询问卡利古拉的讯息，引起了贵族的注意。我前来处理此事。

[西皮翁没有反应。

舍雷亚 你这个样子让我想起三年前的卡利古拉。

西皮翁 （回头望向舍雷亚，手指土堆，声音沙哑而颤抖）这么说，你们就把卡利古拉埋在这儿啦？连墓碑都没有一块？

舍雷亚 （直视西皮翁）卡利古拉生前算是个暴君，在那些贵族恨不得把他分尸的情况下……有地方埋他已经算不错了。

西皮翁 暴君，是的，你们一直这么称他。（移开视线）那么你现在掌权啰？

舍雷亚 不，西皮翁，我只是个文人，当不了皇帝，卡利古拉的死亡并不会改变这一事实。

西皮翁 （跪在地上，把手贴在土堆表面）卡利古拉活着的时候，我以为我会一辈子是个诗人，这一点并不是卡利古拉让我确定的。现在他死了，我反倒觉得自己变成别的什么人了。

（沉默）舍雷亚，我知道你一直想询问我回来的原因和目的。

舍雷亚 （简短地）嗯。

西皮翁 那时我刚离开没多久，一路上风餐露宿，从出生到现在我从来没经历过那么艰难的旅途，我想我是要寻找什么的，但我不知道在何处。（拔掉土堆上新长的草，丢在一旁）有天黄昏天色血红，风卷着沙尘呼啸，我远远地听得一声嘶吼……不是猛兽——我在斗兽场里已经听过太多——健壮的猛兽的嚎叫总是有力的，然而那声音虽然强烈，但显得虚弱。我清楚那是人的声音，但那实在不像人类所能发出的。（起身，焦急地踱步）与此同时我的心开始剧烈地搏动，前额冷汗涔涔，像有人在用力捶打我的胸膛…我试图寻找声音的来源，然而它已经消失不见。（停顿片刻）我知道那准是卡利古拉，（声音渐低）除他之外没有人能使我的心跳动成那样。（停下脚步）

舍雷亚 （看着西皮翁）所以你回来啦？

西皮翁 （看着地面）嗯。

舍雷亚 就因为一声可能是幻听的嘶吼？

西皮翁 （抬起头）……舍雷亚，告诉我，卡利古拉死前说了什么？

舍雷亚 （撇过头去）他说他还活着。

西皮翁 （轻笑着耸几下肩）瞧，这不是很明显么。他是在呼唤什么东西，我听见了，便回来找他。我始终相信我和卡利古拉在某种层面上心意相通。

舍雷亚 心意相通不相通，卡利古拉都已经死了。

西皮翁 还有谁死了？

舍雷亚 埃利孔和卡索尼娅，卡索尼娅是被卡利古拉掐死的。

西皮翁 埃利孔死在卡利古拉之后吗？

舍雷亚 不，在他之前？

西皮翁 （自言自语）这么说，卡利古拉临死之际是孤独的了？

舍雷亚 谁知道？也许他就喜欢那样。

西皮翁 不，舍雷亚，他不喜欢那样，这一点我可以确定。你对此也一定能明白，只是你对卡利古拉的呼喊置若罔闻。（边踱步边自言自语）怎么会没有人发现呢？难道他们没看见他眼里的疲惫？没发现他心上的累累伤痕？倘若他们真有点怜悯，那么在他们杀死卡利古拉之时，准会因为内心的颤动而潸然泪下……

舍雷亚 （怒喝）西皮翁！

[西皮翁停下，注视舍雷亚。

舍雷亚 （声音稍稍放软）你究竟回来干什么来啦？在卡利古拉墓前发一通脾气，厉声控诉我们的残酷无情吗？我承认，在用利剑刺穿他的胸膛时我的心也悸动不安，他还温热的血溅到我脸上，直到现在那触感还未消失！真可笑，我给他致命一击，还要亲手将他埋葬！西皮翁，你的意思是卡利古拉不该承受这一切，那么我就该承受么？

[沉默，西皮翁走回土堆前。

西皮翁 不该，谁都不该承受。（沉默）你说的对，舍雷亚，我回来的确是想高声谴责那些贵族一番的，我要指责他们冷酷，他们盲目，他们庸俗，活在世上却浑浑噩噩。然而，等我到了卡利古拉墓前，这些念头却烟消云散。我发现我并没有资格谴责谁，谁追随卡利古拉的逻辑，谁就必死无疑，这是显而易见的。就把我刚刚那番话当做遗言吧，舍雷亚，濒死的人总絮絮叨叨，想留些什么微不足道的东西在世上。

舍雷亚 你这是什么意思？

[西皮翁从怀里掏出一个小瓶子，举在胸前，仰头，闭目。

西皮翁 卡利古拉教会我世间的真理，可是他没有教我解决的方法。

舍雷亚 （严肃地）他选择了死亡，西皮翁，他不过在逃避，你不该追随他。

西皮翁 （语调悲伤地）有什么关系呢？我是如此疲惫，以至于我已经想放弃了，真理对我来说太过沉重。舍雷亚，我要追随他啦。请相信我并不是有意在你面前为之，这仅仅因为你恰巧在此。（拔掉瓶塞）再见了，舍雷亚。如果可以，请把我和卡利古拉葬在一处。

[西皮翁举瓶欲饮，同时舍雷亚朝西皮翁冲去，后者被扑倒在地。一番激烈的扭打之后舍雷亚骑在仰躺的西皮翁身上一手高举瓶子，一手按住西皮翁的肩膀。舍雷亚把瓶子扔出去，远处传来玻璃碎裂的声音。

[冷场。舍雷亚叹了口气，坐直，凝视西皮翁。

舍雷亚 年轻人总是容易冲动和盲目，这一点会随着他们年龄的增长而改善。

[西皮翁用手捂住脸，身体颤抖，发出一声压抑的呜咽。

舍雷亚 （轻声）朱庇特在上，西皮翁，你现在是在为那个卡利古拉哭啦？

西皮翁 （大声地吸一下鼻子）是，我是在为他哭。

舍雷亚 （俯身，把手覆在西皮翁手上）可是，究竟有什么可悲伤的？在目睹卡利古拉的暴政后，难道你心里不曾明了他的结局？我啊，我就从没为他悲伤过。他鲜血淋漓的鬼魂时常充当我的梦魇，死死抓住我的脚踝试图把我拉入他的境地。我醒来时除了钝沉的恐惧还有深深的怜悯。我只刺了他一剑尚且如此，死在他手中的无数亡魂又会怎么折磨他呢？我对卡利古拉的感情仅此而已。

西皮翁 可我爱过他。他的一意孤行使我心碎。（把手拿开，放在身体两侧的地上，注视舍雷亚）你说说，舍雷亚，你当真没有体会到自身与卡利古拉哪怕只有一点点的相似之处吗？

舍雷亚 这个问题我已经回答过了。相似之处自然有，只不过为了使自己更加心安理得地除掉他，我把它们极力压抑住。我一直拒绝走卡利古拉自我毁灭的逻辑。

西皮翁 但你不能否定那是真理吧？冷酷无情的神明啦…荒谬的世界啦…我曾经并不理解卡利古拉，但当我最终明白他时，我才发现世界——我曾经认为美好的世界——确实是没有意义可言的。

舍雷亚 那是真理，但是太过残忍。如果人人都承认此种真理，那就没什么秩序可言了。我既身处高位，便不得不为多数人谋幸福，而多数人喜爱的正是有意义的生活，哪怕生活意义本身虚假。

西皮翁 所以你在真理面前装瞎啦？

舍雷亚 这是我的选择。正如卡利古拉选择接受真理并自我毁灭，我选择重归盲目但平稳的生活。西皮翁，我不是圣人，在自我毁灭的真理面前选择苟活，这并没什么可谴责的吧？

西皮翁 是没什么可谴责的。只有清白无辜的人才有权审判，然而人人有罪。（沉默）既然如此，为什么要救我呢？难道不能说自愿了结生命就是我的选择吗？

舍雷亚 唉，西皮翁，你还不肯承认么？你要追随卡利古拉而去仅仅只是因为你身心俱疲，放弃了思考的能力，要是你现在喝下毒药，垂死挣扎之际准会后悔的。到那时，你又该仇恨袖手旁观的我了。

西皮翁 （轻声）可是，我活着还能做什么，又有什么值得我留恋呢？我依然茕茕孑立，卡利古拉的死亡让我身上的一部分也跟着入土了。为何救我呢，舍雷亚？你明知道我不会为大多数人的幸福转而麻痹自身。唉！再没什么能让这颗冷硬的心再一次炽热地跳动了！我觉得它像块顽石，让我的身体都沉重起来……

舍雷亚 （温和而有力地）瞎说！你只是太过悲痛。要是你真理解卡利古拉，就该明白悲痛也不会长久。一切都只是时间的问题。

[沉默。

西皮翁 （梗着喉咙）我不明白。

舍雷亚 你会明白的。这么说吧，西皮翁，我救你不是为了谋求什么，仅仅是阻止你自尽罢了。这完全出自我自己的意愿。

[西皮翁扭过头去，沉默。

[幕后传来隐约的嘈杂人声，伴有欢快的音乐，舍雷亚跪起，四下张望，最终面向观众席停住，侧耳倾听。

舍雷亚 听！

西皮翁 那是什么声音？按历法算最近可没有节日。

舍雷亚 他们又在庆祝啦。贵族与平民个个盛装打扮，到大街上伴着音乐跳舞，庆祝三年痛苦的结束。自从卡利古拉死后，他们天天如此。

西皮翁 那么，他们幸福吗？

舍雷亚 我不知道，他们喝酒，唱歌，其乐融融，仿佛消融了一切隔阂。可谁知道这会持续多久？（站起，在台上漫无目的地踱步）德鲁西娅死前，一切都挺好，可卡利古拉性情大变也只需要一夜。幸福，呵，幸福是虚幻而不堪一击的，而我在为抓住这虚无缥缈的东西努力。

[西皮翁躺在地上一动不动，舍雷亚在他身边停住。

舍雷亚 嗳，我说，跟我回去吧，西皮翁。

西皮翁 回哪儿去？我没有亲人，卡利古拉也已死了，哪还有我的位置呢？

舍雷亚 那你还想去哪儿？以你这具疲惫的躯体再去寻找什么真理吗？你需要休息。皇宫内净是些老熟人，你对他们来说不过是个迷茫的年轻人。一张床榻，一间卧房总归是有的。

[西皮翁用手撑着地，缓缓坐起来。

舍雷亚 只是暂时修养一阵，我并不需要你永远留下。你可以戴上面具，到人群中放逐自身……你甚至能来给卡利古拉送束花儿呢。（向西皮翁伸出手）做个决定吧。

[西皮翁颤抖着伸出手，握住了舍雷亚的手。舍雷亚把他拉起来，后者站不稳似的晃荡了几下，最后把头靠在舍雷亚的肩膀上。

西皮翁 （声音闷闷地）听我说说，舍雷亚。我一点儿也不恨卡利古拉，真的，可我本该恨他。之前我以为我会恨他一辈子，但是每每回想起他，我的胸中就涌动起一股又钝又重的情感来……它缓慢而艰涩地滑动着，我没法形容那是什么，但绝不是恨。可是我怎么会没有恨呢？每当想到这个问题我就仿佛看见我父亲的亡魂，他大张着嘴，满脸鲜血，但他没有舌头，说不出话，我只能听见含混的喉音。他的亡魂注视着我，我知道他在怪罪我啦。对杀父仇人动了感情！舍雷亚，我还对卡利古拉说过宽恕的话呢。我想不通这个问题的时候，就想一死了之。我这样是不是真的大逆不道了？

舍雷亚 这没什么，西皮翁。

[西皮翁把脸埋在舍雷亚的肩膀，沉默。背景欢快的音乐重又响起，隐约还能听见喧闹和欢呼声。

[幕落。


End file.
